To date, various aminopyrimidine derivatives having pest control activity have been known. Please refer to the citation list as set forth below for some examples of such aminopyrimidine derivatives.
In recent years, however, a decrease in medicinal effects due to the development of drug resistance to pest control agents has caused a serious problem. Thus, it has been still desired to develop a novel compound which will be used instead of conventional aminopyrimidine compounds having pest control activity. The 4-(3-butynyl)aminopyrimidine derivative of the present invention is a novel compound, and it has not been known that this compound has activity of controlling agricultural and horticultural pests.